vfandomcom-20200214-history
John May (episode)
"John May" is the seventh episode of Season 1 of V. It aired on April 13, 2010. Summary Erica, Ryan and Jack go on a harrowing mission to find the legendary John May in order to rescue Georgie, Anna brings Chad aboard the Mothership for a story on her Live Aboard Program, and Tyler confronts his mom about his mysterious past. Synopsis In a flashback, John May is told by his young son, James May that there are UFOs outside. John May tells James to go back to sleep, and there is no such thing as UFOs. At that, John calls someone on the phone to say they (the Visitors) are coming for him, and that he is going dark. He then takes a rifle and heads outside. He is confronted by Ryan Nichols, who berates him for betraying the Visitors and starting the Resistance. John describes Bliss as a sickness, and a form of mind control. Ryan Nichols finds it difficult to believe that John chose to turn rogue because of human emotions, and promises to hunt him down, believing that John's human skin is getting to him. To that, John explains that Ryan will understand one day. Back to modern day, Hobbes asks Ryan who John May is, and Ryan explains that John May was the first Visitor to rebel against Anna, and that Ryan was with him just before he disappeared. Evans is surprised that Ryan never disclosed this before, Ryan explained that it was because no one needed to know. Hobbes, Erica, Jack and Ryan try to figure out a way to rescue Georgie. Ryan tells them about an old communications device that Joshua told him about, while they met on the New York Mothership. They figure that with the device, they can coordinate a rescue for Georgie. Meanwhile, Georgie has been resisting the Visitors attempts at getting information from him. Marcus informs Anna that he has sent for the human pain expert, Dr. Maita from the Tokyo Mothership to help with the interrogation. Anna also expresses that she wants to move forward with the Live Aboard Program, and says that she will speak to the people directly over their concerns about the program. In Joe Evans' home, he is surprised to meet Lisa in the morning. Tyler then asks Joe Evans if Lisa can hang around with them, because Tyler really likes her. Joe Evans has no choice but to agree. Chad Decker interviews Anna and asks about what "John May Lives" meant. Anna sweeps it aside, claiming that it had no meaning, and was merely a glitch in their software left over from their language training modules. She then goes on to talk about the Live Aboard Program, saying that members of the program will enjoy the reciprocation in hospitality the Visitors have been shown, and be given the utmost in medical care. Dr. Maita arrives on board the New York Mothership to torture Georgie with scowers. Marcus gives Georgie one last chance to divulge the names of his co-conspirators. He mentions the name of his wife, Evelyn; Bryan and Evan, his two sons aged 6 and 8. Later, Marcus is seen briefing a group of sleeper agents, saying that they were each embedded in key positions and were to keep an eye on any unusual activity, since he expects members of the Resistance to come out of hiding following the "John May Lives" message. He gives each one a device to sound the alarm, and call for assistance the moment something crops up. In Reedsville, New York, Jack, Erica, Ryan and Hobbes go to John May's old house. Joe Evans calls Erica to ask about Lisa, who seems to know about their marital problems. Erica is not in the right frame of mind to talk, and promises to call him later. Meanwhile, Lisa overhears Joe Evans telling Erica that Tyler is not his son, and that Tyler needs to know the truth, so that he does not blame himself for his parents' separation. Erica tells Jack that when Tyler ruptured his spleen in a motorcycle accident, Erica and Joe went to donate blood to him, and were told that Joe was not Tyler's biological father. Joe could not bring himself to trust Erica after that (suspecting infidelity), causing their eventual separation. Valerie Stevens feels uneasy about her pregnancy, and calls Ryan for Dr. Pearlman's contact. Since she is put on voice mail, she goes looking amongst Ryan things, and chances on Ryan's Visitor safe, which she never knew about. At John May's old house, the group meet James May. Someone comes out from inside the house, and she is one of the sleeper agents that Marcus was briefing earlier. As Ryan asks to talk to James in private, she excuses herself to put on a pot of coffee. As Ryan enters the house, he gets another flash-back. It is a year after the previous flash-back, and Ryan catches up with John May once again, inviting himself for dinner with the family. It is evident that Ryan has come to apprehend John May. John speaks in codes to Ryan, explaining that his family do not know about him. Ryan tells that more Visitors are on the way, so John volunteers to meet them outside, rather than getting his family slaughtered. While Ryan and Jack chat to James, Erica and Hobbes chat with the sleeper agent, Grace. Grace tries to probe the two, to find out if they are here because of John May. Erica and Hobbes try to get to know about Grace and how she knows James. Upstairs, James is finding it difficult to swallow what Ryan and Jack are telling him about his step-father and the Visitors. Grace tells Erica that she was from UCLA, but falls for Erica's trap, and says she supports the Trojans (when the Bruins are the UCLA team). Grace realizes that her cover has been exposed, and fights with both Erica and Hobbes extending her reptilian claws, until Hobbes breaks her neck. James hears the commotion and runs down to see Grace dead, on the ground, with her reptilian claws clearly visible. James then leaves with the group for the storage unit where John May kept his things, but Grace had already triggered the device, calling for assistance. Georgie Sutton endures the torture by Dr. Maita and gives a name to Marcus, but Marcus says that the name is fake and not real. To that, Georgie rebuts Marcus telling him that Alex Morgan is the name of his unborn daughter, who was also killed by the Visitors. Anna tells Marcus and Dr. Maita that they are going at it the wrong way. At the storage unit, James is still struggling to come to terms with who Grace really was. Ryan finally locates the communications device, but a seeker enters the storage unit to find them. The seeker is spotted by Hobbes and shot down by Erica. They realize that Grace had placed a homing beacon in the watch she gave to James. Anna shows Georgie the memories of the Visitors who killed his family. He is visibly shaken, and repeatedly asks for Anna to turn it off. Anna knows that it is just a matter of time before he cracks. Back at Joe Evans' house, Joe and Tyler bond. Lisa decides to tell Tyler about the conversation that she overheard earlier. Tyler confronts Joe about it. Joe reveals to Tyler that he lost trust in Erica after being told that Tyler was not his biological son, and that was the cause of him leaving the family. He feels betrayed by Joe and Erica about being kept in the dark for so long. Ryan contacts Joshua on board the New York Mothership and asks him to look for Georgie. Ryan talks to James and confesses that he had killed John May that fateful day he last met May and had dinner with the May family. Back in New York, Valerie Stevens gets a locksmith to open Ryan's Visitor safe. After scanning through all the interviews with the candidates of the Live Aboard Program, Chad Decker asks Anna why she is interested in these people. Anna claims to see the inner worth of the various candidates, who are seen to be societal outcasts on Earth. Chad Decker tells Anna that he does not buy her story, and promises to keep digging, unless Anna gives him a bigger story. Joshua locates Georgie on the New York Mothership, and contacts Ryan who is with Erica, Jack and Hobbes at St. Josephine's Church. Georgie tells them not to launch any rescue attempt, and tells Jack that he is ready to see his family. Jack conducts the last rites for Georgie, before Joshua kills him with a lethal injection. Valerie Stevens is confused after opening Ryan's Visitor safe, where she uncovers his fake passports, as well as the ultrasound images of her hybrid fetus. Ryan tries to call her, but she does not pick up, and sits next to the safe in a stupor. Erica arrives home to find a distraught Tyler, who asks her about his parentage. Erica breaks down, telling him that she keeps thinking that some day, someone will tell her that the paternal test results were a mistake. Tyler feels betrayed, and feels that he can no longer trust his mum anymore. Erica pleads with him to believe that Joe Evans is his father, and that she has never been unfaithful. Ryan Nichols returns home to an empty apartment. The bed is strewn with clothes hangers, indicating that Valerie Stevens probably packed clothes in a hurry. He notices that his Visitor safe has been open, and that the ultrasound images of his hybrid baby are missing with Valerie. On board the New York Mothership, Anna reviews television news coverage on the "John May Lives" incident and is visibly shaken. Marcus informs Anna of Georgie Sutton's death, attributing it to psychological trauma, and tells her that they did not get any information out of him before his death. Anna says that she will grant the Fifth Column this one victory, because she is about to deliver them a thousand defeats (alluding to her laying of her clutch of soldier eggs). Category:2009 Season 1